The proposed conference "Protein Folding and Assembly in the Cell is the fifth in a series of FASEB (Federation of American Society Experimental Biologists) Conferences that began in 1990. The four previous conferences as judged by attendance and the comments of the attendees have been a success in bringing together investigators from diverse backgrounds to discuss fundamental problems of the folding and assembly of proteins and the associated physiological processes of protein translation, protein translocation across membranes and protein degradation. The underlying goal of the first conference of this series was the bringing together of biophysicists/biochemists and molecular geneticists/cell biologists. Most conferences dealing with the issues of protein folding consider either the theoretical and in vitro aspects of protein folding or the role of molecular chaperones and protein folding catalysts in the cell. This conference remains unique in 1997/98; it provides these two groups an interactive environment, which promotes education and understanding of the approaches, experimental limitations and common interests between the physical and biological scientists. The conference's isolated setting with all participants residing and taking their meals in close proximity will promote scientific exchange. The conference format will provide arenas for formal presentations in the context of extensive discussions, as well as extended informal discussion amongst participants. Poster session will allow all participants to interact scientifically with other investigators. Young investigators will be encouraged to attend and fully participate in the conference.